zkasaevaorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Alec-Jager Ecosse
Background Alec Jager-Ecosse, was born to the Human Sith Lord Jaddar Ecosse and his first Human Wife, who passed away at childbirth. The only surviving members of Sith lineage of the Ecosse line are Alex and Alec after the Ayla Jager-Ecosse (Alex's mother) was killed in a fleet action due to the reinforcements led by a Sith Pureblood (Shunaz) stayed away to only mop up who ever was left. The Lord Jaddar Jager-Ecosse was killed during the defense of the House when it was attacked on Alderaan. A few years after this Her and Alec were training with a loyal Imperial agent who had served the family well for years (Agent), during which Alex was captured with a device that neutralized her force powers and she was then sold into slavery on Nar Shaddaa by Shunaz. Alec tried to stop them, he managed to defeat and kill some of the soldiers and Sith with Shunaz, when he tried to confront Shunaz he was thrown by Shunaz using the force into his house which was then promptly set on fire and he would have been burned alive if wasn't for (Agent) who pulled him from the house before the fire consumed it. Appearance Alec stands at 6' 6", with broad shoulders and a muscular build. His face has taken on a hard look with the end of the war and his seclusion on Dagobah Combat Alec prefers the use of his Dual sabers in combat but he is equally skilled with the use a single Saber. Force Abilities * Force Lightning * Force Barrier * Telekinesis * Force Choke * Force Drain Character Points * Is still haunted by a failure that was not his fault but blames him self for, does not like to speak about apart from with close friends and family. * Will stand up for his friends and those put into his care no matter the numbers or the cost to himself. * Was blown up and nearly killed by a Suicide Sith Clone bomber who was after Thoranos * Spent 4 years on Dagobah, training and meditating on the force. * Sometimes losses control of his temper, losing all restraint in the process, resulting in him being a force to be reckoned with be it friend or foe. Family Edit Alexis Jager-Ecosse - His Step-Sister Notable Relations Notable Hostilities Lord Shunaz - Sith lord who is responsible for the death of Alec's mother, destroyed their house (family) and their home, sold his sister into slavery - Sith Pureblood 6' 2", Heavy build, Uses brute strength in combat (Juggernaut) Chronological data * Born * Alexis Jager-Ecosse Born - 5 * Ayla Jager-Ecosse Killed - 13 * Jaddar Jager-Ecosse Killed - 15 * House sacked and Alex sold into slavery - 15 * Freed Alex from slavery - 23 * Joined the order - 25 * Usurper Pandomes captured the Academy - 26 * Became Overseer - 27 * Academy lost (Ep 2 build up) - 27 * KOTFE Time skip start - 28 * Went into seclusion on Dagobah, at the end of the war - 29 * KOTFE Time skip end - 33 - Has been reunited with the order Word around town (IC comments) Category:Male Category:Human Category:Sith Category:Characters Category:Zkasaeva Order Category:House Ecosse